This project seeks to gain further understanding of the molecular interctions occurring between cholesterol and phospholipids, to determine the distribution of cholesterol between the inner and outer halves of erythrocyte membranes containing various cholesterol/phospholipid ratios, and to acquire further information about the filipin-cholesterol interaction.